The present invention extends the concept of poster frames to include cut to size, adjustable, reposition adhesive lined frame struts which support posters or other art works of any standard size. Previous framing devices have taken numerous forms, each having functioned with measured success. The overriding consideration of existing frames has been to provide a degree of aesthetical and decorative frame support most often requiring ridged materials such as wood or metal, and/or, semi-ridged backing materials such as cardboard or foamboard. Because of framing costs however, most posters are still displayed on walls or doors using adhesive tapes, tacks, or staples as affixing agents. Past Framing devices have not addressed the need for a simple and easy cut to fit, adjustable sized poster frame. Furthermore, past frame devices have been viewed primarily as decorative additions rather than as a non-exposed support frameworks. While both cardboard and foamboard sheets do display posters or other works of art from the back side, both materials present problems of durability, convenience, and, flexibility.
There exists a need for an economical, compact, yet flexible direct mount poster frame which can be easily measured and cut to size; would utilize adhesive tape which would allow for the repositioning of frame members if misaligned; and is light weight, yet, self-supporting and easily hung.